LEGO City
LEGO City is one of the largest cities of the LEGO Planet. History The Minifig population of LEGO City increased significantly in the latter half of the twentieth century. In 1999, the mayor of LEGO City received federal funding from LEGOLAND to allow major renovations to the city, to create a greater center for promoting the possibilities of building with LEGO. For the next two years, construction crews were hard at work building new roads, highways, buildings, and even a racetrack. This area would become known as the LEGO City Center. The city's fire department, police department, and coast guard also received additional funding. However, further funding and renovation was temporarily put on hold due to economic troubles during the turn of the millennium. Eventually, as a part of a national effort to improve the economy, LEGO City received much expansion in 2005. Construction crews found jobs in building more of the city, and throughout 2005 the construction of LEGO City became a major project. However, as crime rate rose, the police department received a new police station, and likewise the fire department was expanded. In 2006, as part of recent medical reforms, the new hospitals were constructed in LEGO City. Railroads, train stations, and an airport were added to the ever-expanding city to ensure more transportation in and out of the city. With LEGO City's expansion, more and more Minifigs moved into the city. In 2007, the LEGO City soared. As a result, the fire department expanded and a newer, larger fire station was built. Train tracks lengthened and another train station was added. Octan Service Stations were built, along with the LEGO City Harbor. Recycle Trucks and Cement Mixers were put out onto the streets, and the new LEGO Cargo company utilized the Container Stacker and the Heavy Hauler. As the Minifig population continued to grow in 2008, the coastguard added the Coast Guard Platform and Tower to the popular LEGO City beach. The LEGO Cargo company used trucks, forklifts, and planes to deliver their packages, while mail was delivered in vans and small planes. The police department expanded as well, with the construction of a larger police headquarters. In addition, the Agents Defense Organization set up their main headquarters in a hidden part of the city. By 2009, LEGO City stretched out to encompass that which no other city had done before: LEGO Farms. The construction crew assembled shops, restaurants, city corners, garages, and more. Phone booths, traffic lights, street signs, benches, and BBQ stands began to populate the streets of LEGO City. In addition, to conserve energy, LEGO City began using wind turbines. Racing championships were held in the city regularly. Unfortunately, the evil Dr. Inferno tried to take over LEGO City with his giant robot. In early 2010, LEGO City expanded even further, adding new fire stations and airports. However, by April that year, Mutant Dinos invaded LEGO City. In their rampage, they devastated much of the city, leaving only rubble and destruction in their wake. Most of the LEGO City population was evacuated to Antarctica. Luckily, the Dino Attack Team formed and set up Dino Attack Headquarters in the city to fight off the Mutant Dinos. Since the city's power went down in the attack, the Dino Attack Team constructed a small Power Station near a river in the city. Throughout the Dino Attack, many major conflicts took place in LEGO City, where the war between Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos seemed to be at its strongest. LEGO City was also the battlegrounds for other factions during the war, such as Kotua's army of Robo-Blades and his water monster Chaos; an alliance of present and future villains led by Evil Ogel and Fogel; the reemerging space villainy organization Blacktron; a local street gang known as the Raptors; and the mysterious but antagonistic ShadowTech. About midway through the war, a major battle took place in LEGO City, where Mutant Lizards and Raptors attacked Dino Attack Headquarters while Mutant T-Rexes and Pterosaurs attacked the Power Station. Dino Attack Team's decisive victory marked a turning point, as the numbers of Mutant Dinos in the city began to diminish. This led to early repopulation and reconstruction of areas of the city cleansed of the Mutant Dino infestation. However, as the war neared its end, Dino Attack Team noted that the numbers of Mutant Dinos on the city's borders were growing. On December 20, Dino Attack ordered a mass evacuation of the city. The following morning, Dr. Rex attacked LEGO City with a massive force of Mutant Dinos, backed up by XERRD, Dr. Inferno, and Willa the Witch. After a long day of battle, Dino Attack Team finally emerged victorious, having banished the Maelstrom from LEGO Planet. In the following weeks, refugees from Antarctica returned to LEGO City in droves to rebuild and repopulate. Major Locations Dino Attack Headquarters Dino Attack Headquarters is the main base of Dino Attack Team. There were actually two Dino Attack Headquarters in LEGO City; after the first was destroyed by Kotua, the second mysteriously appeared in its place. Many battles of the Dino Attack took place near this base. There are also several Dino Attack Outposts set up throughout the city. Power Station After LEGO City's power went out as a result of the Dino Attack, Dino Attack Team constructed this small Power Station near a river. Dino Attack Headquarters, Agents Headquarters, and any other active buildings in LEGO City currently rely on this Power Station, making it critical to Dino Attack Team's success. A major Dino Attack battle took place near the Power Station when a half-dozen Mutant T-Rexes crossed the river and attempted to attack the Power Station. Two Iron Predators defended the Power Station long enough for the founding members to arrive in a T-1 Typhoon and drive off the beasts. Agents Headquarters The Agents Defense Organization set up their main headquarters in a hidden area of LEGO City. Even after the city has been evacuated, the Agents Headquarters remains active, as the Agents relentlessly try to prove that they can hold their ground against the Mutant Dinos. When disputes arose between Dino Attack Team and Agents, the Agents arrested several Dino Attack operatives and held them prisoner in this building. However, as relations ameliorated between the two organizations, the Agents often let Dino Attack Team use their headquarters as a secondary base. Trivia *LEGO City is based upon LEGO's 1999-2000 City Center and 2005- City toylines. Because it was the setting of the LEGO Dino Attack theme, it is a significant location of Dino Attack RPG. Category:LEGO Category:Locations